


Red light.

by loeyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyeol/pseuds/loeyeol
Summary: After this is over, feel free to lose my number.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115
Collections: CASE–94: Round One





	Red light.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.

**ACT I**

_ escapism _

“Are you not gonna help me?” Standing in the doorway, Sehun fumbles with a large rectangular box. It’s too heavy to pick up and too big to fit through the door. Baekhyun is watching him from the living room with his arms crossed, not even thinking about trying to help him get the box through. Sehun doesn’t know what’s more annoying — wrestling the large box or Baekhyun spectating the entire scene.

Summer break hasn’t been easy on him at all. Before it started, he lost his job forcing him to move out of his apartment. The rent was too high and there was no way Sehun could pay for it last month. He temporarily moved in with Junmyeon and his girlfriend, Sohee… Sleeping on the couch wasn’t something Sehun enjoyed, along with the noise those two got up to at night.

Chanyeol, someone who’s been in Sehun’s life since childhood, takes notice of how life’s been treating his friend, and immediately calls Baekhyun one day to ask if Sehun can stay in his guest room until summer’s over and school starts again. 

Of course, Sehun was hesitant about choosing to share a space with Baekhyun, but he’d rather do that than move in with another couple. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and himself are the only single ones in their quite large friend group. Sehun would’ve moved in with Chanyeol for a while, but he shares a place with Minseok and Yixing — another couple. He’s already been mentally scarred by Junmyeon and Sohee… there will be no more repeats.

With his bad mood worsening, Sehun sets the box down and leans against the door. He can’t recall what a Baekhyun-less life feels like.

When Sehun and Chanyeol were kids, they lived in the same apartment building and naturally gravitated towards each other with them being the only young ones on that floor. Once high school kicked off, they started making other friends and eventually introduced those friends to one another.

Sehun met Minseok in chemistry. Along with two other guys named Jongdae and Jongin. The four boys got partnered up by their teacher for a quick lab project about creating toothpaste. The directions were very simple... A five year old could’ve followed along. Despite that, they somehow overdid it causing their table and a portion of the floor to flood with tons of mint foam. Their teacher made them clean it all up during lunchtime where they quickly became friends.

On the other hand, Chanyeol played basketball with Junmyeon and Yixing. The long after school practices ensured they became friends.

In the cafeteria, all seven of them would sit together along with Jongin’s boyfriend, Kyungsoo.

Ending up at the same college wasn’t a coincidence. They wanted to stay a close-knit friend group for as long as they could before adulthood devoured them whole.

Enter: Baekhyun. 

He wiggled his way into the mix so quickly. Sehun didn’t expect to see him again after their short-lived encounter at some party, but he was proven very wrong. Baekhyun kept popping up everywhere because of Chanyeol’s invitations.

Everyone in Sehun’s circle took a liking to him, and it was hard not to. Baekhyun has such a playfulness to him that’s hard to ignore.

════

With a little help from both Junmyeon and Chanyeol, the box filled with Sehun’s entire wardrobe finally makes it through the door. None of them know where Baekhyun went. He hasn’t been seen since before the other two got here. However, he soon walks out of his room and hands Sehun a key to the guest room and a tiny sheet of paper with the apartment’s pass-code on it. They also end up swapping phone numbers just in case Sehun gets locked out or something. 

“After this is over, feel free to lose my number.” 

Baekhyun is quick to retort, “I’m looking forward to it.”

Later that night, problems start to arise. In front of the bathroom door, both of them are in a towel arguing about who gets to shower first, all while trying to prevent the other from going inside. It’s a fight that Baekhyun ends up winning by a clean deflection (removing Sehun’s towel and chucking it across the living room).

Baekhyun takes his sweet time, by the way. Sehun has to wait forty minutes before he can finally take a shower. To top it off, the water is straight up cold. After all that mess, he gets dressed and starts unpacking some of his things in his new, temporary room.

He can’t lie — it’s a  _ really _ nice room and the view from his window is amazing. Knowing Baekhyun is a popular artist on Instagram, the state of his apartment doesn’t shock Sehun one bit. Baekhyun sells his paintings and other works of art to his followers and he even gets recognized in public sometimes. If there’s one thing Sehun admires about Baekhyun, it’s how hard he works. It must take ages to paint different things daily and then find someone to sell it to. He can’t imagine how Baekhyun manages to do all of that while school is going on as well. 

This apartment is definitely worth it, though. The floor to ceiling windows, the balcony overlooking the city, the decorative plants, Baekhyun’s unsold work lining the walls, and the beautiful furniture? A dream, really. Sehun’s jealous, but that’s something he’ll never admit aloud.

════

Baekhyun is tipsy by the time the group’s ready to go home. He’s sitting in the passenger seat of Sehun’s car, half-asleep and shamelessly horny. They just left a restaurant called Jekyll where everyone usually hangs out. There were plenty of days and nights when Sehun went there to study for exams or complete projects with Chanyeol or another one of his friends. The owner and staff are very familiar with their entire group. 

“Where were you?” Baekhyun’s voice is barely audible. It sounds like he just woke up. 

Sehun leaves Baekhyun’s question hanging in the air. He doesn't feel like engaging in any type of conversation right now. All he wants to do is go to sleep and ignore Baekhyun for as long as possible. It's only his second day living with the guy and Sehun’s already fed up with him. 

The ride home is quiet. No bickering, no radio. There’s peace until Baekhyun turns to Sehun at a red light. Lightly, and barely above a whisper, he says, “Could you park somewhere?”

“Why?” Sehun hopes Baekhyun doesn’t have to puke or something.

“Just for a few minutes?”

Green light.

Sehun continues to drive and spots a closed grocery store to the right of them. “Is the parking lot at this store alright?” He isn’t sure why Baekhyun wants to stop when they’re only a few minutes away from the apartment, but he’s not risking it. He just cleaned his car a week ago.

“That’s fine.”

Asking no more questions, Sehun pulls into the empty parking lot. As soon as the car stops, Baekhyun climbs over the center console and straddles a startled Sehun. He’s never seen Baekhyun from this angle before, let alone had him planted in his lap.

Sehun can see the soft lines of Baekhyun’s face against the harsh light of the nearby streetlights. The smooth curve of his cheek, the tip of his nose, and down to his lips. Baekhyun’s hard against him. Their bodies are pressed together in the small, suffocating space. Before he realizes, Baekhyun is leaning in and so is he.

When their lips meet, Baekhyun lets out a satisfied sigh as if he has been deprived of this moment for ages. Sehun instinctively deepens the kiss as Baekhyun wraps his arms around the younger’s neck, letting his right hand slide down his back.

They start moving at some point — Sehun doesn’t know who starts it, but suddenly they’re both rocking, grinding their clothed dicks together. Their rhythm gets faster and never falters. 

Baekhyun pushes into him, his hips moving quickly and deliberately. Sehun tries his best to suppress the moans threatening to leave his mouth yet a low, needy whine is pulled from his throat when Baekhyun abruptly slows down the pace, attempting to tease the other despite his own hunger to finish. 

Sehun grips onto Baekhyun’s hips in order to pick the speed back up, and the latter matches his rhythm without protest.

Baekhyun knows Sehun is going to come first. He can tell when Sehun’s breathing gets erratic and throaty. Sehun slides his hands from Baekhyun’s waist down to his thighs to ensure he can't go anywhere. Finally, he spills into his pants. Baekhyun groans, clearly coming as well. He slows to a stop, making sure to ride out his entire orgasm. They're quiet for a moment, resting against each other as they both collect themselves.

_ What the fuck just happened? _

════

The next few days are tense to say the least. Sehun and Baekhyun never discuss what happened in the car that night, and even go as far as pretending it ever happened. However, that doesn’t stop Sehun from overthinking. He’s still confused as to what possessed Baekhyun to engage in any type of sexual activity with him. More importantly, why did he follow along without question?

The weather’s hotter than it was yesterday. All Sehun wants to do is sit in front of a fan and not worry about finding a new job, but of course, his life will never be that simple.

He’s laying on the living room couch with his laptop on his chest, scrolling through job listing websites. He isn’t sure of how many applications he’s filled out since waking up this morning... He needs to find a fan immediately before he resorts to stripping every article of clothing off his overheating body.

When Sehun sighs, Baekhyun walks into the living room from his bedroom with a half-painted canvas. He maneuvers his way around Sehun and places it against the front of the couch. Then moves a small coffee table out of the way, and places his canvas on the floor where the table used to be. For the next hour, Baekhyun tries to finish his painting while trying to ignore a spectating Sehun.

It’s impressive how Baekhyun manages to avoid getting paint on the carpet. Sehun thought he’d be just as clumsy with art as he is with everything else. He’s witnessed Baekhyun trip over his own two feet before. But no, Baekhyun is focused and his hand is more than steady. 

Eventually, Sehun gets bored of filling out applications and watching his roommate paint, so he steals the fan from Baekhyun’s room, and retreats back to his own to take a nap.

Right when Sehun feels himself drifting off, he hears the door open.

What could Baekhyun possibly want? He’s not gonna take the fan back, is he? Sehun sits up, “I’m gonna sweat my balls off. Let me keep the fan in here until I wake up at least...”

Baekhyun shakes his head before shutting the door behind him, “It’s not that.” He walks over and climbs onto Sehun, similar to what he did in the car, only this time they’re on a bed, making things feel ten times more intimate. “Can we…” His question fades into nothing, leaving the other to fill in the blank.

Sehun feels a shudder run through his spine as Baekhyun looks down at him with lust-filled, stressful eyes. “Is this gonna become a thing? Don’t we hate each other?” His voice holds no weight, it comes out softer than intended.

“Never hated you… Do you hate me?” 

Baekhyun waits for an answer for a full two seconds before Sehun shakes his head. “You get on my nerves but I don’t  _ hate  _ you.”

“Then, why shouldn’t it become a thing? We’re both single and not romantically interested in each other… Perfect recipe for some fun, don’t you agree?”

He’s right. Virtually nothing bad can result from them having sex from time to time. Sehun pulls Baekhyun in for a kiss and it’s eagerly returned. For a while, they make out without anything too serious happening. Baekhyun’s lips are so soft, Sehun feels intoxicated. The way Baekhyun moves his tongue in and out of his mouth comes with skill and an underlining hunger. No exaggeration — Sehun could kiss Baekhyun forever and never get bored.

Sehun’s hands travel from Baekhyun’s hair down to his waist. He finds himself moving his hands even further down to Baekhyun’s thighs. When Sehun gently squeezes, he hears a low groan escape from the man above him. Baekhyun separates their mouths before he starts to grind down into Sehun’s lap, warmth curling in his abdomen as he rocks his ass in small, teasing circles over the hardening length of Sehun’s dick. 

There’s been no fight for dominance since starting. Baekhyun easily takes control, and Sehun lets him. With little to no patience, Baekhyun strips their clothes off, pulls a condom and some lube from a pocket of his discarded pants, and proceeds to pour some into his palm. Baekhyun slowly rolls the condom onto Sehun before rubbing the lube on, making Sehun’s insides twist with want.

When Baekhyun aligns himself with Sehun and is about to sink down, the latter stops him by gripping his hip. Confused, Baekhyun stares down at him.

“Have you even stretched yourself?”

He nods. “When you left the living room, I went into the bathroom… touched myself. I couldn’t stop thinking about you — I mean, what happened in your car. It’s why I came in here, my hand wasn’t enough.” He swats Sehun’s hand off his hip and finally lowers himself onto his dick, inhaling deeply and squeezing his eyes shut. Sehun almost can’t breathe for a moment. He’s beyond turned on due to the dirty confession and how good Baekhyun feels around him. 

Baekhyun starts moving at a quick pace, cheeks flushed and head thrown back as attractive moans fall from his lips. He uses his hands to balance himself on Sehun’s chest.

“Faster.” Sehun begs, head lolling back onto the pillow as he grabs Baekhyun’s ass. As requested, the speed picks up and so does the volume of Sehun’s needy moaning. He hasn’t felt like this in a long time… The way Baekhyun’s grinding on him is making him go insane. Every so often he clenches around Sehun’s dick just to tease him. 

He lets Baekhyun pull him upwards so they’re sitting up, face-to-face. Sehun goes to avoid eye contact but Baekhyun doesn’t let it break. 

Chasing his release, Sehun begins to thrust up to meet the movement of Baekhyun’s hips, rhythmically hitting the latter’s spot. Desperation overtakes them both as they move in sync to reach their orgasms.

Sehun’s hips still when he comes first, groaning as he fills the condom. Baekhyun doesn’t stop rocking back and forth until he finishes close behind, spilling in between them.

════

A particular type of fondness grows in Sehun’s chest when he wakes up with Baekhyun in his arms. He doesn’t remember falling asleep. Somehow Sehun has his clothes back on and he’s not messy from their previous actions.

Baekhyun must have cleaned them up after Sehun fell asleep, and climbed into his bed to take a nap as well. The thought of him doing that makes Sehun’s heart swell. 

The next few days end similarly. Watching a movie together turns into them fucking on the couch. Deciding what they’re going to eat for dinner leads to Baekhyun sucking Sehun off before getting any cooking started. Random unnecessary arguments result in heated sex.

Neither of them will verbally admit it, but they’re physically obsessed with each other, and can’t get enough — they’re insatiable.

Though, tonight’s veering into unexplored territory. 

Baekhyun decides to get in the shower while Sehun’s already taking one. Words aren’t exchanged, Sehun lets him join without any complaints. Much to his surprise, nothing sexual happens. When he grabs the shampoo bottle in front of him, Baekhyun takes it from him before he can use it. Sehun scoffs, “If you wanted to wash your hair first, you could’ve just said so.”

Baekhyun chuckles while opening the bottle and pours a good amount into his hand. “I’m not washing my hair, I’m washing yours.”

Something about that makes Sehun’s heart leap. Just a little.

He doesn’t say anything as Baekhyun starts to lather the shampoo, distributing the lavender scented liquid to his hair and scalp. Baekhyun’s long fingers gently massage Sehun’s scalp, and he can’t help but lean his head back into the touch. After a couple minutes, Baekhyun forces Sehun to turn around so he can rinse it out. Sehun’s eyes close and the water runs down his back. Once all the shampoo is out, Baekhyun repeats the process with the conditioner until Sehun’s hair is free of any product.

He hands the bottle back to Sehun, “Could you do the same for me?”

Sehun nods despite the current moment filling his head with indescribable thoughts. They switch places in the shower except Baekhyun doesn’t turn away from Sehun. His stare doesn’t falter as Sehun begins washing his hair. He brings a hand forward to grab Sehun’s jaw, making sure he doesn't look away.

“Why do you always make me look you in the eyes?” Sehun asks as he runs his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. 

“It’s fun seeing you get shy.”

Sehun can’t deny that he does, and leaves it be. He rinses the shampoo out of Baekhyun’s hair, then adds conditioner. He continues to look into Baekhyun’s eyes, and something inside him decides to make him bend down to lay a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun isn’t fazed by it, but a smile does make its way onto his face. “What was that for?”

Sehun shrugs, “Felt like it.”

════

Baekhyun leaves Sehun alone at the apartment to take a week-long trip to his parent’s house. They claim to miss him, and he can’t ignore them any longer due to constant emails, texts, and calls.

Baekhyun’s absence forces Sehun to step out of the apartment and hang around someone else for a change. He didn’t notice how much time he’s been spending inside until now. He’s not the only one who’s noticed either.

Upon meeting up with the other guys at Jekyll, they bombard him with a hoard of questions. Questions he doesn’t wanna answer especially when Baekhyun’s not present.

“You’re not gonna say anything?”

Sehun shakes his head after taking a sip of water. When he crosses his arms, Chanyeol knows he won’t get any answers out of Sehun tonight.

Chanyeol’s nosy. Nothing's gonna stop him from wanting to know why Sehun and Baekhyun have been missing in action for  _ days _ . “I’m calling Baekhyun.”

Sehun shrugs, “I don’t care.” 

There’s no way Baekhyun’s gonna tell Chanyeol what’s going on between them. Whatever that is.

Baekhyun will want to keep it as secret, too? Right?

Chanyeol already has his phone out, food forgotten. When he finally makes the call, Baekhyun picks up instantly.

“Hello?” Baekhyun’s voice is heard loud and clear because of Chanyeol’s phone being on speaker. He sounds quite tired. 

“Hey, Baek, hope I’m not bothering you. I know you’re with your family and stuff. Just wanted to ask a quick question?” Chanyeol is looking directly at Sehun while he talks. It’s amusing to him as if he knows Baekhyun will tell him what Sehun won’t. 

Maybe Sehun  _ should _ be worried.

“No, thanks for calling. Gave me an excuse to get away from my parents. What’s the question? Are you at Jekyll right now? I can hear music.”

“Yeah, I’m with everyone right now! You’re on speaker. Say hi.”

“Hey guys! I miss everyone…”

Sehun stays quiet when everyone around the table says hello back to Baekhyun. He’s nervous for more than one reason.

“So, the question. What is it Chanyeol? My mom’s yelling my name downstairs, I have to go.”

“You and Sehun are being weird. Why?”

“How?”

“Not showing up to Jekyll or any other place we all go. There’s always an excuse… You’re not trying to steal my best friend from me, are you Byun? We all went to the beach two days ago and you both told me you were busy? What could you possibly be doing? Sehun is jobless and school’s out. Don’t lie to me.”

“Wow, you’re so needy.” Baekhyun jokes. “If you really want to know — we’ve been fucking.” He laughs and hangs up.

And just like that, the color drains from Sehun’s face. He’s very aware of everyone at the table staring at him.

“Sehun, is he kidding?” The concern that replaced Chanyeol’s amused expression was the exact reason Sehun wanted to keep the Baekhyun situation a secret.

“No…”

Junmyeon pats Chanyeol on the shoulder. “At least they’re not fighting anymore.”

“There’s still plenty of fighting.” Sehun corrects. “Just leads to—”

“Please don’t finish that sentence.” Appetite lost, Jongin pushes his plate away. “To think I was worried about you two living under the same roof…”

“I appreciate the concern. Anyway, can we change the topic? Jongin… Kyungsoo… Jongdae… How was the vacation?” The three had left the country as soon as summer break started, and it’s Sehun’s first day seeing them since they came back two weeks ago.

“You can’t brush over this asshole! I’m your best friend and I wasn’t told a  _ thing _ . Are you dating him or what?”

Sehun sighs. There’s no point in being secretive now. “Friends, no, roommates with benefits? It’s nothing serious.”

Chanyeol shifts in his seat, “Don’t get hurt.” 

The short plea was enough to pierce Sehun's heart. He looks down at his cold pasta to avoid Park Chanyeol’s worried eyes. Sehun refuses to acknowledge what his best friend is implying —  _ You don’t know how to separate your feelings from a relationship like that. Baekhyun doesn't date.  _ **_Don’t get hurt._ **

Chanyeol’s not wrong. After all… he knows Sehun better than anyone. However, some things are better left unsaid. Sehun can handle himself, Chanyeol doesn’t need to protect him.  
  


**ACT II**

_ confession _

_ are you awake sehunnie _

**3:54 A.M.**

Sehun didn’t plan on staying up this late. He got distracted by the never-ending job hunt on top of the random YouTube videos he clicked on. The text from Baekhyun caught him way off guard and he’s not sure he wants to respond yet. What could Baekhyun possibly want at three in the morning?

_ i’m bored _

**3:58 A.M.**

Bored. Out of everyone Baekhyun knows Sehun got chosen to cure his boredom. He considers himself lucky. No text to Chanyeol, Junmyeon, or any of the other guys he’s closer to. Unless they’re all sleeping and Sehun is only the next best thing. The last resort.

_ i miss you _

**4:00 A.M.**

This is the text that makes him finally open the messages. He stares at his phone while spacing out a little. How should he respond? Nothing is coming to mind… It’s the last thing he expected Baekhyun to say. Hesitant, he replies back asking, “What?”

_ i can’t stop thinking about you  _

**4:03 A.M.**

════

“Senior Year — we had this one teacher who couldn’t stand noise. I swear he would’ve told a bug to shut up. Whenever he was in the room, everyone was silent, because he’d make us stand up with our hands in the air if he caught us talking. No one liked him.” Chanyeol recounts.

The movie was over by the time Baekhyun arrived. It was his first night back in town, and he decided to invade the movie night at Kyungsoo and Jongin’s place. Everyone including Junmyeon’s girlfriend, Sohee, sat in a circle in the living room listening to Chanyeol answer Kyungsoo’s question.

They were settling in to play Truth or Dare when Baekhyun knocked on the door and Chanyeol got picked to go first. Not wanting to do a dare right off the bat, Chanyeol chose truth to which Kyungsoo asked him what his most embarrassing memory was.

“Do you guys remember him?” Chanyeol’s eyes dart around the group, stopping to look at Sehun who nods.

“I know what story you’re about to tell,” says Sehun. “It’s when—”

Chanyeol shushes Sehun. “You’re ruining the story.” He rolls his eyes as Chanyeol continues, “Anyway, it was really really really hot one day. Suuuuper hot. I almost stayed home because of the heat, but my mom made me go. My first class was with that teacher and ten minutes after it started, Sehun thought it would be a good idea to clap and blame it on me which led to the teacher telling me to stand next to my desk with my hands up. But that’s not the embarrassing part… I was sweating and everyone saw my armpit stains. My crush was in the class, that day ruined any chance I had.” Chanyeol frowns after finishing the story.

“You had no chance in the first place,” says Jongin. “Who’s going next?”

Ignoring Jongin’s previous statement, Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun. “He’s been quiet since he got here… Truth or Dare?”

Baekhyun blinks. He didn’t realize he was playing. His mind is too occupied with thoughts of Sehun and the texts he sent him earlier today. Sehun didn’t reply to the last one and honestly, Baekhyun’s more than embarrassed. Therefore, sitting in the same room as Sehun is making him want to end it all. 

“Uh, truth?”

“Any reason why you avoid dating?” 

Sehun doesn’t miss the look Chanyeol gave him after the question was asked.

It’s an opportunity. That’s what this question is… An opportunity to help Sehun in whatever way that may be. Chanyeol’s still worried. He doesn’t want his best friend to make the same mistake twice. Sehun has a reputation for wanting things he can’t have. Perhaps Baekhyun’s answer will serve as a wake up call. 

But Baekhyun wasn’t expecting a serious question. He’s having a hard time thinking of an answer. Plus, it’s based on an assumption… He never told anyone he avoids dating no matter how true it is. “Why do you think I do?” He asks.

Chanyeol looks at the ceiling in thought before replying, “You don’t seem interested in anyone. I’ve witnessed you turn down more than one person.”

Once again, Chanyeol isn’t wrong. There’s more than one reason why Baekhyun steers clear of relationships, but sharing what those reasons are in a room full of people is the problem. Especially around Sehun… Someone he has confusing feelings for. Someone that could make him ignore all those reasons.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae speaks up amid the silence. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.”

Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun’s arm. “Yeah, sorry, ignore me.” 

He shakes his head. These people are his close friends, he trusts them. Baekhyun exhales, “To put it bluntly, I broke someone’s heart… and eventually my own. We were dating all throughout high school and I knew him since I was a kid. I truly did love him, but I tend to run away from things in fear of screwing up or I worry about not being, uh, good enough. Down the line, I started distancing myself and to any witnesses — it seemed like he cared about our relationship more than I did. He tried to fix things, but I was a huge pain to deal with and our relationship ended. We don’t even talk anymore. Whenever I feel like dating again, I freak out and remember the outcome of my first and only relationship. I just refuse to waste someone else’s time again.”

“Why are you punishing yourself?” Sehun says. “Letting the past control your life will only hurt you. I think you should try moving on… That was the only relationship you’ve ever experienced, so don’t let that  _ one _ negative experience influence your future decisions. You’re funny, talented, and gorgeous — Anyone would be lucky to call you their boyfriend, alright?”

Baekhyun nods before covering his watering eyes with one hand, “Thanks.”

“Sehun, you made him cry!” Chanyeol shouts. He gives Baekhyun a hug and everyone else joins in. Sehun included.

Their game ends after a couple turns. Nothing too exciting happens and everyone starts getting tired. Sehun and Baekhyun leave once they say their goodbyes. 

They get into the car, Sehun pulls out of the parking spot, and starts driving in the direction of their apartment. Baekhyun side eyes him, thinking about what he said during the Truth or Dare game.

Sehun slowly stops at a red light, and refrains from speaking. If something leaves his mouth, it’ll be something he can’t take back. He simply can’t have his roommate knowing there might be slight feelings besides lust involved — infatuation, desire, care… Sehun would rather not say anything about that. He’s held so many sour emotions toward Baekhyun, he almost can’t bring himself to believe everything shifted in less than a month.

For most of the ride, rain falling onto the windows and the windshield wipers sliding back and forth fill in the tense silence along with thunder rumbling in the distance. 

Red light.

Sehun gently grabs Baekhyun’s hand, and squeezes. Hard enough to gain his attention, soft enough to signify comfort. “Can I say something?” His nerves are eating away at his insides. There’s no way he can keep his feelings hidden now. He’s always been impulsive.

“Of course.”

While running his thumb across the back of Baekhyun’s hand, Sehun turns to the right and clears his throat. “Sorry for not replying to your text… I was overthinking and it made me nervous.”

“Nervous why?”

“Just recently I accepted the fact that I like you. Seeing that text… It made me think you had feelings for me too. I’d be crazy to think that now, though.”

“No, you wouldn’t.” Baekhyun places his unoccupied hand on Sehun’s cheek and pulls him forward for a passionate kiss.

Green light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, CR!  
> To the prompter and readers, I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
